Bittersweet Sonny
by JazzyLuvsU
Summary: Life doesn't go the way you want it, and never will. Enjoy love while it lasts...


"How could you do this to me!" Sonny cried, beating against his chest. "You promised to not ruin this for me!"

"I—I didn't know. I mean, I did know, but I didn't realize it could have caused this big of a problem." Chad shakily replied, scratching his scalp.

"You didn't realize? Chad, you _never_ realize anything. You didn't realize that I love _So Random! _or that you're not the only one with dreams too." Sonny retorted, and she cupped her face in her hands.

"What do you want me to say, Sonny? I'm sorry?" He pleaded.

Sonny backed away from him and reached for her dressing room door. She thrust it open and gave him a cold stare. "Get out."

Chad looked dubious. "I said get out you idiot!" Sonny screamed, her voice turning hoarse to the breaking point.

"All right, I get it. I didn't know this was such a big deal to you." Chad sauntered off into the narrow hallway.

As soon as Sonny was sure that Chad was out of hearing distance, she broke down. Her knees buckled below her, and she fell to her thighs. Brown curls draped over her cheeks, and saliva came crashing to the carpet floor. Her hands continued to grasp the doorknob, and she stayed in that position for what felt like hours. Salt tears formed in her eyes, but she didn't bother to brush them off.

"You idiot." She whispered, before collapsing to the ground.

When Sonny woke up, she was in a sterile room with glittering white tiles everywhere. Where she lay was on a soft bed that had metal racks near her feet. It's a hospital bed she realized. What's going on? Her t-shirt with 'Sweet Dreams' on it was gone, replaced with a hospital gown the color of puke.

"You're awake!" Someone exclaimed and rushed over to her. "I thought you were…you know."

It took a while for Sonny to find her voice. "Chad?"

Chad quickly let go of her. "You need something?"

"I'm still angry at you, you know."

"I know." Chad looked away. "Sonny, you know I'm sorry. I was doing what I thought was best for you."

Sonny closed her eyes as the flashback came back.

"**Chad! What's going on?" Sonny giggled, as her boyfriend pushed her into Stage 1.**

"**Don't worry, you'll find out." **

**He marched towards the front gate and tapped it 5 times. Suddenly it opened as if automatic.**

**Sonny, blindfolded, walked forward then took off her blindfold. In front of her lay a poster of **_**Mackenzie Falls**_** with a picture of Sonny next to Chad. She was gorgeous in a cutie uniform, and a flower in her headband. **

**But Sonny was anything but happy. "Chad, what is this?"**

"**Oh Sonny, it's your present! I decided to move you to our show and told Marshall you were going to quit **_**So Random!**_**" Chad happily replied.**

**Sonny angrily through her blindfold at Chad. "Watch out for the hair!"**

"**You think this is good news?!" Sonny yelled. "I love my show! And now I'm off it?"**

"**Well, I thought you would be happy…" Chad stuttered.**

"**Then guess what," she gestured to her expression, "I'm not!"**

"**It's too late though." Chad looked genuinely sorry. "I got the contract signed and everything."**

"**But how did you manage to get a contract signed without ME signing it?"**

**He laughed. "Well it wasn't easy but it cost me $5,000 plus a little extra."**

**Sonny stormed out of the room. "Sonny wait!"**

**She swiveled around her cheeks drizzled with hot tears. "Why should I wait? I've got nothing else to wait for. You moved everything past me when my back was turned. I can see you haven't changed one bit Chad." And she ran off.**

Sonny opened her eyes again, and found herself back in the hospital room, Chad peering at her face. She turned away, and looked for something to turn her attention to. Where were her cast mates when she needed them?

"Sonny…you're back on _So Random!_" Chad broke the ice, and laid out a hand.

"Why would you do it?"

"Because I care about you and hate to see you cry. But you just don't see it very well." Chad replied, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"And how did you do it?"

"I—told everyone that I forged your signature." He gave a joking laugh. "They want my blood now."

Sonny took a deep breath, her mouth blowing up like a blowfish. "Chad, you made a big mistake, but you fixed it. I'm proud of you." She gave a small smile. "But I still don't forgive you."

Chad's smile drooped down. All the way down.

"I figured that, you know, you'd take me back and all…"

"---Well you thought wrong." Sonny boldly interrupted, and shut him up. "You don't know me well enough I can see. How can I date someone who looks at me like I'm just a figure?"

"I can change Sonny!" Chad hung his head. "I swear I can!"

"Chad, I'm sorry. I can't keep going on like this you know."

"But Sonny—," His voice was a whisper now, "I love you."

Sonny removed the covers on top of her and slowly got up. She winced a bit when she got into a sitting position, but continued to get up. Once she was on her bare feet, she tilted over to Chad's ear.

"And I will _always_ love you." Sonny whispered back, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Chad quickly embraced her in his arms, as she wrapped hers around him. Chad could feel the tears running down her cheeks as they continued to kiss. He could even feel the salt water passing through his. But he dare not wipe the tears, or move his arms. Because the moment he lets go, everything will change.


End file.
